Uchiha Family
by SorrowoftheHeart
Summary: Non-massacre. One shot. Sora Uchiha confesses his worries to his mother, Sakura. Cute little ItaSaku family moment.


"'Kaa?" A tiny voice spoke up hesitantly, unease showing on the little boy's face. He looked very much like his father with his unruly black hair, but his green eyes were definitely a gift from his mother. His skin was pale, the Uchiha symbol proudly positioned on the back of the dark gray shirt he wore. He had an uncertain look to him, unable to help but chew on his bottom lip.

"Hai, Sora?" Sakura paused, looking up from the scrolls she had been reading in the living room. She turned to face her son, noting his nervous expression and instantly felt the need to soothe her child. "What is it, baby?" She asked, concern showing on her features as she placed the scroll down.

"What if… what if the other kids don't like me? What if I get made fun of?" Sakura's gaze softened at her offspring's worry, understanding showing in her expressive green eyes. "Come sit down with me, Sora." She watched as he scrambled up onto the couch beside her, sitting cross legged and peering eagerly up at her. She gave him a warm smile and gently ruffled his hair.

"When I was a child, I was made fun of because of my large forehead. The kids were cruel to me until one day; I met a little blonde girl named Ino. She told me that I shouldn't be ashamed of whom I was and that I should be proud." She paused, allowing the information to soak in her son's sharp mind. She bent to press a kiss to her boy's temple, stroking his hair lovingly.

"'Kaa, that's a nice story but did the teasing stop?" Sakura chuckled and shook her head, smoothing his unruly black hair down only for it to flip up in its usual position. "No, but with the help of Ino, I learned not to let it affect me much. Don't worry if the kids make fun of you, Sora. There's nothing wrong with you and you have every reason to be proud of whom you are. After all, you're an Uchiha _and _a Haruno."

Sora was quiet as he mulled over his mother's words, before he gave her a smile. "Thank you. I think I feel a little bit better now… Besides, I'll just have to make a friend or two!"

"Don't forget that you already know some of the children. Itsuki Uzumaki and Saiyu Nara will be in your class as well." She smiled and turned to pick up the scroll once more, perfectly aware of a pair of dark eyes watching the two of them. However, she made no move to bring it up and waited until Sora had noticed his father. His eyes lit up and he slipped off of the couch, running up to hug his father's legs. "'Tou-san! You're home!"

Itachi bent, scooping his son up from the ground and balanced him on his hip as he nuzzled his son's nose with his own. "Your okaa-san is right, you know. Do not be afraid to stand up for what you believe in, even if you are the only one doing so." His eyes shifted from his son to lock with the emerald green of his wife's, a gentle smile pulling at his lips that was instantly returned by her.

She once again placed the scroll down and eased herself up off of the couch, one hand resting on her slightly swollen stomach. She moved over to her husband and child, leaning up on her tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Welcome home, Itachi-kun. Sora, do you want to help me prepare dinner? We can make your favorite stir fry, if you like."

"Really, 'kaa? Sure!" Itachi set his son back down on his feet as Sora ran up to his mother, taking her free hand in his smaller one. "Come on, 'tou-san. Would you help us too?" His eyes plead with his father who chuckled softly. "Of course. After all, we do not want your mother on her feet for too long with your sister on the way."

Sakura huffed, looking offended as she shot a look at her husband. "I'm pregnant, not crippled. I am perfectly capable of standing on my feet. Kami, I'm not due until three more months!"

Sensing his wife's infamous temper rising, he placed a kiss at her temple to soothe her. "Of course, Sakura. I love you." Sakura's green eyes softened, just as he knew they would. "I love you too, Itachi." Just as they were about to kiss, Sora gasped dramatically and tugged at his mom's hand. "Ewww! Don't do that in front of me! If you start that, we'll never get dinner started!" He whined, pouting up at his parents.

Sakura laughed, the moment broken as she stared down at her son. "All right, all right."

* * *

**Author's Notes: I wanted to write a cute little ItaSaku family oneshot. This is non massacre. I hope everyone enjoys it. Let me know what you think in a review. **


End file.
